


Hey There, Sunshine.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Melancholy, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Sad Carl Grimes, Secret Relationship, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: A brief reunion.





	Hey There, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The moonlight bleaches the room in white light through the open bedroom window, the curtains still from the airless summer night. The moon casts shadows over their naked bodies, the night still and quiet except for their breathless pants. The sheets rustle beneath their bodies as the younger man climbs off of his lover's body and falls to the empty side of the bed, his hand finds the older man's between them as they gaze up at the white ceiling with glazed over eyes. Sated for the moment.

"I didn't hurt your shoulder, did I?" The older man whispers into the dark, only now remembering the injury Carl had sustained when playing football earlier in the week, Carl laughs and smiles into the dark room, shaking his head as he brings Negan's hand to his lips and kisses over his knuckles.

"No." Carl promises solemnly into the darkness as he leans over to his bedside table, reaching for the glass of water waiting there. Negan watches him move, illuminated by the moon, pale skin and faint bruises from the fall he had taken during his football game, the deeper side of the bruise covering Carl's right shoulder, Negan lifts his fingers and caresses the skin while Carl drinks

"Even if you did," Carl says once he's finished drinking and passing the glass to Negan who accepts silently, his eyes on Carl's as he speaks.

"I wouldn't be complaining." He smirks and the older man simply rolls his eyes at him and finishes drinking the water, sighing as he hands it back to Carl. He cuddles back into Negan's side once the glass has been dealt with. Carl lets his eyes shut when he's tucked securely into Negan's side, lets his hand fall over the man's chest and listen to his heartbeat thudding over his palm, commits the moment to his memory. His fingers tracing over his scarred body from a life's history he was not a part of. Carl doesn't want to have to say goodbye to him, not again, but knows that he has to. Knowing doesn't make the parting any less painful.

Negan senses the change in Carl's mood, the impending sorrow his departure will bring his lover. He sighs with the weight of the knowledge on his tongue and holds him closer to his body. Leaning down to kiss Carl's soft lips, nuzzling his nose along his jaw and throat, enjoying the warmth and the soft flesh. 

"I wish you could say." Carl says finally into the darkness between them, tears falling down his rosy cheeks, Negan's careful fingers wiping away the salty drops as his lips kiss away the tremble of his, he hates seeing Carl like this, resents the tedious situation they are forced to remain in even more in these moments than he does at any other point. Negan hating more than anything that he can't be with Carl every second of every day. Can't keep his lips on his, can't touch his soft skin with the pads of his fingers or feel his silky hair tangled in his fingers while his mouth devours every inch of Carl's body.

"I'm here now," Negan says, knowing better than any that it's not nearly enough, but it's all he can give, for now. Carl lets out a shaky breath and meets Negan's eyes with his, intense and sad and desperate. Negan mirrors his expression almost exactly. Carl lays back against his pillows and the mattress, Negan rolling onto his side besides him, his hands roaming the soft slopes of his body, still bare from their lovemaking. His fingers trail over the toned flesh of Carl's abdomen, over the muscle built up from hours spent on a football pitch, running in the icy rain and in the blazing summer sun. He shivers and licks his lips when Negan twirls his fingers in the trail of pubic hair leading down to his soft cock resting against his thigh.

"I dreamt about you, last night," Negan starts when his fingers are only an inch from touching Carl's cock, the pads of his fingers dancing over his pubic bone, teasing him. Carl watches his face and licks his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he waits for Negan to go on, knowing he would if he waited.

"You were like this," Negan says, his eyes fixed on Carl's slowly awakening cock, his fingers now stroking over the base of Carl's cock, teasing touches that put the younger man on edge, his fingers gripping the bed sheets as his stomach ties itself into knots while Negan plays his wicked game.

"Naked," His fingers dance down Carl's cock, thumb swiping at his head before he wraps his skilled fingers around the length and he slowly begins pumping the younger man, up and down. From base to head, a constant rhythm.

_"Hard."_ Carl hisses when Negan squeezes tighter and swipes at the growing precum on his head, smearing it along his length as Carl watches Negan's hand continue it's rhythmic movements, the coil in his belly becoming harder to ignore the closer Negan brings him to the edge.

"The only difference," His rhythm changes, quickly and without warning. Carl barely catches the cry that begs to escape past his lips before it's let out into the silent bedroom, out to wake all around them. He manages to control himself, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as he squirms in the bed, Negan's hand a constant on his cock. He opens his eyes when he feels like his body isn't about to explode and finds Negan gazing at him, Carl would feel embarrassed if it were anyone other than Negan.

"You were in _my_ bed, in _my_ home, cumming all over _my_ hand and _my_ sheets." His voice melts as Carl cums, bucking his hips and gritting his teeth to keep the sounds of his orgasm from waking the world around them, the images of Carl in Negan's home, in his bed, fill his head as he spill his hot spend into the older man's hand. It only lasts a minute or so but for Carl and for Negan it feels like an eternity has passed. Carl feels as if his body sinks deeper into his bed once he's riding through the aftershocks of his orgasm and Negan's hand has left his spent cock. His eyes fluttering shut as his sight struggles to refocus. It takes him a moment but eventually he can open his eyes and see again.

Sees the satisfied grin on Negan's face and his cum drying on his hand. He stares up at the ceiling. Breathless. Negan moves him when his hand is clean of cum, wrapping his hands around Carl's fingers, his arms around his body, putting Carl's back flush with his chest, moves them until Carl is enclosed around him, inhaling deeply the sweat and sweetness of his skin.

"I'm here." He says, soft as his fingers trail over Carl's flushed skin, goosebumps raise in their wake.

They're sweaty bodies, tangled limbs that morph into one in the summer night's moonlight. Eyes fluttering shut as they let exhaustion overcome their sated bodies. For a few more hours they would be together and then Negan would climb from the warm bed and get dress in the light of the sunrise, he would kiss Carl's sleeping form goodbye and leave with the promise to return as soon as he could.

One day they would share the morning together.


End file.
